Have We Met?
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: (one-shot) Haley meets an old friend at a bar, and someone keeps staring.


**I've had this idea for a one-shot in my head FOREVER and finally found the time to get it down on paper. Let me know what you think! Thanks :)**

After sipping—well, gulping—another swig of Merlot, a sigh escaped through the tired corners of Haley's lips. It was yet another Friday—yet the end of another long week—where she found herself at the bar, wondering where her friends had gone. Last she saw, Brooke and Julian were making out on the dance floor, and Quinn, well she was next to her at the bar, but now she doesn't know where she is.

Observing her surroundings, Haley noticed the girl beside her who looked awfully familiar but couldn't quite place her round face. Not wanting to seem creepy, Haley tried hiding behind her wine glass, which obviously failed, given the glass was clear.

The girl, who presumably didn't look a day over 21, turned towards her, feeling the observant stare of dark, brown eyes.

Haley, knowing she had been caught, smiled shyly, hoping the dark atmosphere of the club hid her now blush infused cheeks.

Instead of an expected slew of curses, Haley heard the girl gasp, followed by a shocked exclamation. "Oh my God! Haley James?"

Haley blinked. Okay, well good, she wasn't going completely crazy.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I recognize you, but I don't quite remember…"

The girl shook her head, excusing Haley's lapse of recall. "I'm Kate McDermont. You used to babysit me, like forever ago!"

Haley's eyes widened with realization. Of course, now she remembered. Haley was only 14 when she babysat the six-year-old spitfire. Her family lived only a few houses down, and hired Haley to babysit a few nights a month. Unfortunately, they ended up moving away less than a year later, and Haley had completely forgotten about them.

"Kate! I can't believe it. My God! I feel so old!" Haley shook her head in disbelief, chuckling as she continued staring at the young woman. Her features overall, had remained the same, only maturing with obvious age, but was absolutely radiant. Haley couldn't help but notice her short, blonde hair and marvelous blue eyes. "You look great. How old are you now?"

"Twenty-two." Kate grinned, "Which makes you…?"

Another chuckle emit from between Haley's lips. "I just turned thirty, but let's not talk about that."

Kate laughed, before sipping her Margarita. "You haven't changed a bit, but jeez, you're gorgeous. Age did you well, Hales."

Haley's blush returned to her cheeks, as it normally did whenever someone complimented her. "Thank you. So what are you doing back in Tree Hill?"

"I actually just graduated from UNC, and moved back here with my fiancé. I've always loved it here. Virginia just wasn't home, y'know?"

Haley nodded knowingly. They continued making small talk for another few minutes, before Kate interrupted one of Haley's college stories with a dramatic gasp.

"What?" Haley asked with concern, albeit, the two women were borderline drunk.

"That guy!" Kate pointed to the dark corner of the club, making Haley's head turn. Both their jaws nearly dropping to the bottom of the bar, when they saw a tall, dark haired man, with sparkling blue eyes. "He's totally staring at you."

Haley's blush intensified, partially due to the amount of alcohol in her system, and partially because of the man's seductive gaze and sexy smirk.

 _Gulp_.

"You think so?" She giggled, feeling like a novice schoolgirl again.

"Oh, definitely! You should go up to him."

Haley's teeth sunk into her lower-lip, "I don't know."

"Why not? He's so hot!"

She laughed, but couldn't disagree. The man was _fine_.

"He is pretty hot, huh?"

Kate nodded feverishly, "If I wasn't engaged, I'd be all over that."

She smirked, meeting the man's blue eyed gaze, silently beckoning him over. His smirk widened, and started strutting over to her cockily.

Haley wanted to roll her eyes, but chuckled instead. His overt confidence was oddly attractive.

"Hey ladies," he greeted, the smirk never once faltering.

Instead of answering, Haley remained silent, merely appreciating the view of his magnificent eyes and chiseled body up close.

"Hi!" Kate responded eagerly, glancing between Haley and her admirer. "This is Haley James, in case you were wondering."

The man's eyebrows raised over his eyes, like two umbrellas over clear puddles.

"Haley James," he repeated, almost drawling out the words like a child savoring the last bite of chocolate. "I'm Nathan Scott."

"We saw you staring." Kate quipped again, filling in for a wordless Haley.

"Well, how can I not?" Nathan smirked, "Your friend here is beautiful."

Haley's cheeks reddened.

Kate glanced over expectantly at Haley. "Say something!" She whispered encouragingly.

Nathan watched their encounter and laughed, "You do speak, right?"

Haley narrowed her eyes into playful, horizontal slits, "Yes."

"Well, do you want a drink, Haley James? How about a Merlot?"

Haley smiled bashfully, "I already have one, but thanks."

Nathan nodded, jamming his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. "So, come here often?"

Kate listened to the line and laughed loudly, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding. That was your pick-up line?"

Haley joined in with the giggles, causing Nathan to balk. He clearly didn't do this often.

"Yeah, that was kind of pathetic, buddy." Haley teased flirtatiously.

He blew out a breath, huffing in defeat, but once he saw the teasing glint in her brown eyes, he quickly recovered.

"Can I try again?" He asked with a hopeful grin.

Haley nodded, noting the adorable pout on his lips.

"It's just, you look so familiar. Did we take a class together or something? I could've sworn we had chemistry," he smirked cockily.

"Oh my God," Kate had to wipe the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Sure she was drunk, and everything is funnier when you're drunk, but this guy was a total fool. It was actually kind of adorable.

"Ha, ha," Haley muttered sarcastically. "That was cute, I'll give you that."

"Hey, I'm really trying here. I couldn't go home without talking to you. I've had my eye on you all night."

"Oh, really?" Haley batted her eyelashes.

"Yep. Did anyone tell you that you look beautiful tonight, Haley James?"

Haley flipped her hair nonchalantly over her shoulder, "Mhmm, just a few guys."

"Any guys as good looking as me?" He joked.

Haley licked her lips, unable to lie. "No."

"Good. How am I doing so far?"

"Better," Haley grinned. "Your chances of going home with me tonight are drastically improving."

Kate's blue eyes widened, "Damn, Haley. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh, I'll bet she has a lot in her." Nathan winked, causing Haley to lightly shove him, albeit while blushing.

Kate laughed.

"So how is it exactly that you two know each other?" Nathan asked, gesturing to the women in front of him.

"Haley used to babysit me," Kate explained. "I haven't seen her in a while and we were just catching up before you started undressing her with your eyes."

Nathan grinned, "What did she tell you?"

Kate shrugged, "Why don't you ask her for yourself? I'm not doing the dirty work."

"Good point," Nathan said, turning towards Haley who was fiddling with the hem of her red dress. "So, Haley, are you seeing anyone?"

Haley blushed, "Actually, um—"

Before she could answer, he cut her off, grabbing her hand. "I'll take that as a no. Let's go dance."

Haley glanced towards Kate, who was giving her a thumbs up, and nodded. "Go get him, Haley!" She cheered.

Nathan smirked, and wrapped his arms around Haley's waist once they were on the dance floor.

"You really are beautiful, Haley." Nathan whispered, his hot breath blowing in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"You're not so bad yourself, Nathan Scott." She replied, sending him a seductive smirk. He was much taller than her, but she fit so perfectly in his arms, it was almost too good to be true.

"So, are you having a good night?"

Haley nodded, swaying her hips to the beat of the music, reveling in the feel of his hands on her waist. He couldn't dance for shit, but he was trying not to step on her toes, and she found it charming. "I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, and it keeps on getting better."

Haley smiled, resting her head on his chest when the song changed to a slower one. She felt safe in his arms, like that's where she's meant to be.

Nathan pulled her closer, sighing contently, both swaying silently, oblivious to the rest of the club.

Feeling her heart start to race, Haley looked up into those stunning blue eyes and licked her lips.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you kiss me now? I've kind of been waiting all night," she admitted shyly.

Nathan smirked and leaned down willingly, capturing her strawberry flavored lips in a heated kiss. Almost instinctually, Haley's tongue slipped between the space of his own lips, and massaged his tongue.

She couldn't help but moan.

Just as Nathan's hands cupped her backside, Haley felt a strong tug on her elbow, forcing her away from him.

She turned, almost angrily, and saw Kate with a nervous look in her eyes. "You can't kiss him!"

Haley's eyebrows furrowed, confusion sweeping her features. "Why not?"

Nathan, who hadn't removed his arms from Haley, wanted to curse. He'd been waiting to kiss Haley all damn night and now this blonde bitch was pulling her away from him. What the hell?  
"Haley," Kate tried again, almost pleadingly. "He's married!" She all but screamed, pointing to the silver ring on Nathan's left hand.

Harshly, she grabbed the hand, and shoved it under Haley's nose. "This guy had been playing you the whole time!"

Haley bit the inside of her cheek, studying a fuming Nathan.

"What?" She asked.

"I was watching you guys dance, thinking how cute you were, and then I saw the ring on his finger and had to stop you before you both did something you'll regret." Kate explained in a huff.

This time, Haley could no longer hold back her laughter. Between Kate's distress and Nathan's frustration, she nearly keeled over in a fit of giggles.

"Wh-why is this funny? This is not funny! He's cheating on his wife!" Kate shrieked.

Nathan shook his head, the frustration now melting, and turning into laughter alongside Haley.

"I'm not cheating on my wife," Nathan said.

"But—"

"Yeah, don't worry, Kate. Nathan's not cheating on me." Haley laughed again.

Drunk, and still confused, Kate shook her head with misunderstanding. "What? You two know each other?"

Nathan chuckled, gently grabbing Haley into a gentle hug. "I'd like to think so. After all, we are married."

"What? How? But you—…. is this a joke?"

Haley frowned, "Well, I planned on introducing you to him as my husband, but then he started playing along and acting like we didn't know each other. I'm sorry if we worried you."

Kate sighed with relief, "Wow, I feel so stupid. But why aren't you wearing a ring?"

"The diamond came loose. It's at the jeweler getting fixed," Haley explained. "We really are sorry. I guess we got a little carried away."

Kate laughed softly, "It's okay. It is kinda funny."

"Thank you, though. You did the right thing. I would have done that too," Haley admitted, then turned towards her husband with a playful grin.

"What?" Nathan chuckled, knowing that look.

"This is your fault, mister. You should have said something sooner."

"How was I supposed to know you didn't tell her we were married? You were staring at me and I thought you wanted to introduce me so I came over. I was completely caught off guard when she said you were Haley James."

Haley cracked a smile, "Oops. I guess not everyone knows me as Haley Scott around here."

Kate laughed, admiring their banter. "Ok, I definitely don't doubt you two are married. You fight like an old married couple. It's so cute!"

Nathan and Haley chuckled, "Well, we have been married for fourteen years."

"What! Y'all got married at 16?"

Nathan pressed a sweet kiss on Haley's forehead, "Yep. And I love her just as much as the day I married her."

"Such a charmer," Haley quipped, her own smile expanding.

"Ok, my heart is officially melting. You guys are too cute!" Kate squealed. "I gotta take notes."

Nathan laughed, "Haley has a lot to fill you in on."

"Like what?"

"Well, we should probably tell you we have three kids."

"Yeah, and one of them we had at 18."

Kate blinked, "Wow, okay, I sure missed a lot."

"Honey, that's not even half of it."

"Well, hey, if you ever need a babysitter, I'd be happy to help!" Kate volunteered with a friendly grin.

Nathan's eyes swept over his wife's body, "Yeah, we might need you tomorrow."

Haley blushed, "Come on hotshot, let's get home. Kate, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too Haley Jame- I mean, Scott."

Nathan beamed proudly, "Damn straight, it's Scott. Always will be too."


End file.
